Beginings
by AfterDark1
Summary: This is the first chapter in what I hope to be 3 books... H/Hr R/L G/OC D/Death Some fluff, action, adventure, magic and anything else I can come up with


I own nothing, I sell nothing, I profit from nothing.... so I write about everything. So if I use an idea from anyone you should be honored and flattered that you see the idea related in another fan fiction. If not let me know I will take it out "Probably destroying the story" or if you want credit let me know. Also I am looking for beta readers so email me at afterdark@eagle-wireless.com.  
  
This story involves the following ships H/Hr. R/L G/OC D/Death. yea he dies "but in a honorable way" The OC in this story is me *those of you who don't like OCs its ok I understand but guess what I don't care*  
  
Now on with the story......  
  
#4 Private Drive:  
  
Harry Potter use too be what would be considered normal for a human being up until the day he received his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, ever since then his life was turned upside down. At first everything seemed weird and exciting, I mean come on how many people can say that they get there mail by owl, or make something float with a flick and a swish of a wand??? What made it even better he had two loyal friends that were not afraid of his cousin Dudley. But then just like every good thing must have its own bad, for example his first year he had to face the monster that killed his parents and tried to kill him, his second year yet again faced a younger version of this monster and almost got himself and someone else killed in the process. Ginny at least was ok after that incident but Harry could not shake it so easily. Then finally his fourth year all hell broke lose with the Tri-Wizard Tournament, everything went smooth up until the point when the Cup was a port key that lead to a grave yard where a fellow school mate died because he was "as Dumbledore put it" at the wrong place at the wrong time. But alas another year came to a close and back to the Dursley's he went, the only plus to this situation was that he no longer had to live under the stairs but had his own room with a window that he could let Hedwig stretch his wings out and send letters back and forth.  
  
Harry sat at his desk staring out the window at the moon when all of the sudden he say a mess of owls head his way, this was the sight that Harry always looked forward to in the summer... his birthday was always a great time even if they sent his presents at midnight, it did not matter. The owls were a sight to see though, Hedwig would always be the first in the window followed by a hyper active Pig then the rest of the owls. Every year they come in a different formation, one year they looked like a flying broomstick, last year was a lightning bolt but this year was the best they looked like a giant phoenix which was a sight to see. Harry assumed that the different shaped flying patterns were Hedwig's way of saying happy birthday to him. So with 10 or so owls perched in his room waiting to be set free of there cargo to return Harry started to read the letters and open the gifts.  
  
His first letter was from Ron,  
  
Harry,  
  
Hey mate happy birthday, I have sent along some of Weasleys Wizards newest products to try on Dudley. Be careful there still experimental so be warned. Unfortunately this year you cannot come and stay with us here at the Burrow. Mom said something about a vacation over in the USA, something about thousand islands or something. I have no idea what she is talking about all that I know is she got everyone together and we are leaving tomorrow!.  
  
Well anyways have a great birthday mate.  
  
Ron  
  
PS. Ginny says hi!!  
  
"Oh god more experiments to try out huh this should be fun" laughed Harry. Now on to my next letter... this one had a fancy handwriting known to only one girl. Hermione  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday!!!!!!!!! I hope you like what I got ya!! And you better read it to! Never know if it could help against those Slytherins and faking Malfoy out.  
  
This could be interesting thought Harry as he was looking at what looked like a small book.  
  
I have also got something else to tell you... well two things to tell you, the first is since Ron cannot have you over for the rest of the summer I asked my mom and dad if it was ok for you to spend the rest of the summer over here and they agreed "a little to quick but for a good reason". Remember this past year I got a letter from them that there would be a big surprise when I got home??? Well all I can say is that I am now a big sister!!!! And she is so cute to!!!! Mom and dad say she looks like me but I don't know, you will have to tell me if you come. I am hoping you do to I have been meaning to ask you some questions regarding last year and I hope that you will answer them for me. If you want to come please owl me back as soon as possible and dad and I will come get you.  
  
Love always,  
  
Hermione  
  
Ps. Thanks for the Necklace I love it.  
  
Harry opened her book and to his amazement it was Advanced Quidditch: How to out fly your opponent. Flipping through the pages for a bit he saw some moves that he would love to try. "One go thing about wizard books is they actually show the movement in real time so you can see exactly how to do it" Harry's next present was from Sirius and it took two owls to bring it. It was long and thin like a broom handle but did not have the base like a broom would but instead there was a round end. To Harry's amazement it was a long wizards staff that held a clear crystal ball at the top. The staff itself was about 6 feet long and Harry wondered how he would use it. Sirius's note read  
  
Harry, Hope you like your present, it was your fathers and he told me when the time was right to give it to you. I only hope you never have to use it, as for what it does that depends on the user, your father could do amazing things with this staff and I know that you will be able to do what he did and more. I am sure Hermione will help you figure out how to use it.  
  
Happy Birthday  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry stood up and started to study the staff, in the middle there looked like a place to put a wand so naturally he placed his wand into the holder and it started to glow a bright green and then started to shrink in height and in weight. To Harry's amazement the staff was easier to move around and weighed next to nothing. With that he placed the staff next to his bed as he sat at his desk where he scribbled out a note for Hermione to tell her to come ASAP. He handed the letter to Hedwig and let her out his window. With that he went back to his bed were he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Please R/R and even flame me if you want I don't care I will use the flames to keep warm. If anyone has any ideas that they think I should use let me know!  
  
Thanks, Afterdark 


End file.
